


Thy Brother's Wife

by arby



Category: Weeds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Revenge Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby/pseuds/arby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Botwin's always wanted the one thing he couldn't have. NOTE: spoilers thru 6.8 only.</p><hr/><p>Jill's not even his type, and she's always been a stone-cold biatch, but she's lonely and he's hurting and he knows this will get to Nancy, it'll rankle and irritate her and it's not at all that he's like a neglected dog for whom negative attention is better than no attention, it's that he wants to punish her for fucking everything that moves <i>except</i> him. But, as usual, the only one he ends up hurting is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the awfulness of the title. Also, spoilers of varying size up to and including 6.8, "Gentle Puppies".

Andy had often wondered what Nancy was like in the sack, even before seeing the pictures. He could never really question her choice of Judah over him - the golden boy that everyone loved vs. the black sheep? please, it is to laugh - but sometimes he wishes things could have been different.  He knows it's a foolish, useless wish, but sometimes he secretly wishes it all the same, just to himself so no one can mock him.

* * * * *

Then that night when they're waiting by the border, Andy is so paranoid he can _feel_ the shadows crawling behind him, and then the lights flash and the cops are coming and suddenly Nancy is in his lap, all light and surprisingly strong, lithely wrapping her legs around him, and she thrusts her tongue into his mouth without so much as a how-de-do (not that he's complaining) and even though it's great, kissing her - he thanks Y-w-h for the time dilation of weed that makes that minute feel _so_ much longer - the runaway purely neurotic part of his mind can't stop worrying about the cops, going to jail, and he can't fully enjoy it. But he doesn't want to let her get away, even though he knows it will piss her off; when she leans over he cups her boob through her shirt, and when the creamy white flesh of her back is exposed he can't help himself, he has to kiss it. It's stolen sweet and she can't retaliate because of the pigs. He dreams about that kiss for months.

* * * * *

Andy'd known the truth for some time - Doug didn't hip him to it or anything - but he really falls for Nancy that night in the bathtub. Not because of the nudity _per se_ \- he tries not to look, because she's showing him trust and he doesn't want to be That Guy - but because she talks to him like a person and like he is a person. She's _there_ , she's real, not dreaming and abstracted and half-sick of shadows the way she'd been since . . . since Judah. He feels privileged to be given so much of her attention. He wants more of it, he wants to be the one to put the spark back in her flat black eyes, to make her mouth curve the way it does when she is ruefully amused despite herself. 

* * * * *

And then when he finally gets up the nerve to say those three words - and he really means it, more than he has with any other woman - she looks at him blankly and says softly, "Andy - I'm pregnant". He wishes bitterly for a second that it could have been his. Then sadness floods him at the realization that this changes things, complicates everything as usual.

* * * * *

He's dreaming about the kiss again, and suddenly it changes and she's in the bath, and she turns to him and says, "it's you" and kisses him again, his toes curl and he's so hard and then he wakes up to the sounds of Jill's terrifying children talking in unison.

Jill isn't even his type, and she's always been a stone-cold biatch, but she's lonely and he's hurting and he knows this'll get to Nancy, it'll rankle and irritate her, and it's not at all that he's like a neglected dog for whom negative attention is better than no attention, it's that he wants to punish her for fucking everything that moves except him. But, as usual, the only one he ends up hurting is himself.

He closes his eyes and pictures Nancy while he's fucking Jill, and the second time in his room he imagines Nancy walking in on them, the look on her face when she sees him, and he comes like gangbusters. He's just about to groan her name through the aftershocks when he opens his eyes and there she is, his shocked gaze meets hers and he almost comes again just seeing her. There is a spark of something in her eyes now - hatred? Jealousy? Interest? - she gives some kind of a fuck about him, he knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

In Pioneer Town when he comes back to the RV and Nancy comes out of the bedroom, the entire RV smells not just like sex but like _her_ sex, and it’s distracting as hell because for once he’s wrapped up in something else, he doesn’t want to think about Nancy masturbating to gay porn, but the thought is now there in the back of his mind and he knows it will pop up later, probably at the most inopportune times.

  *              *              *              *              *

Later that night, he isn’t really asleep when she crawls into bed, and he lies there acutely conscious of her nearness as she twitches, and she positively _reeks_ of sex; she clearly just got laid and G-d damn it, he _still_ wishes it were him, no matter what he tries to tell himself or what other things are going on with him, it makes him want to find the guy that she just pronged and beat his face in, the sheer injustice of it makes him grind his teeth and he’s more than half-hard just from smelling her.

 _Ugh_ , he thinks to himself, _what an annoying thing it is to be possessed of a dick. They always seem to have minds of their own._

He’d give almost anything to be able to turn it off right now, just kill that stupid futile hope that someday maybe she’ll choose him. It’s pathetic and it makes him hate himself. And yet it refuses to die.


End file.
